Sol'arian Eled'teron
Story (Note that this is the full, detailed story of my character. Reading this will not mean that you know his story in-character. I have noted down anything that would be known of others in my MRP profile in-game.) Early Life Sol’arian (born Sunwalker) were born in Silvermoon City. From an early age, he were raised to become a sorcerer by his father, his mother having died when he was only an infant, and showed talent to become a great magic-wielder in the future. Echoes of the Nether During Arthas’ undead campaign through Lordaeron, Sol’arian were witness to his own father being killed in Dalaran by the Scourge, when he protected Sol’arian from being chased out of the city. He swore vengeance upon the Death Knight, one day going to avenge his father and his people. Sometime after his return to the now scared Quel’Thalas, Sol’arian had a vision in a dream. In this vision, he were told by a creature, thinking it to be a spirit, to attempt to summon it into Azeroth at a shrine, not far from Fairbreeze Village in the south of Eversong. Sol’arian ventured to the spot he had been shown in the vision to summon the spirit, that had promised him the power to avenge his father and his people far north, in the forgotten lands of Northrend. However, the spirit was not at all what it appeared to be. As the summoning ritual was close to ending, Sol’arian could feel his strength being drained away from him, and seeing the demon slowly appearing in front of him, he tried to cancel the ritual. However, it was too late. The demon had drained enough of his magical powers so that he was unable to cast any spells to cancel the ritual and had gained a physical form in the mortal world. However, as a last attempt to undo his action, Sol’arian attacked the demon with only his bare hands. Even with most of his magical powers drained away from him, Sol’arian managed to defeat the demon, leaving it in a half-summoned state. Using the last of his power, he banished the demon, but being as powerful as it was, the banishing failed. However, the demon’s physical being were destroyed, one part of its soul became fused with Sol’arian’s, the other half leaving only a corrupted shard behind. Sol’arian collected the shard and brought it to a blacksmith, getting it forged into a dagger, the Nai’Ralos. With his magical powers gone, he started leading a life in the shadows, trying not to leave his burden with somebody else. He took the name Nighstrife, wanting to leave his family name untouched by the grasp of demons. Revenge Many years later, during the campaign against the Lich King, Sol’arian joined the Horde’s side, knowing he would have support from his people. Traveling north, to the land he knew he could extract revenge upon his father’s killer, he helped many, including the Dragonflight and the Argent Crusade, reaching the gates of Icecrown Citadel. However, as the forces of the Horde and Alliance stormed the Citadel, Sol’arian stayed behind, starting a journey to rid himself of the demon that had started to corrupt his mind after years of silence. He left for Outland, seeking knowledge about demons and their corruptions. Redemption Sometime in the years between the Lich King’s death and the return of Deathwing, Sol’arian returned to Azeroth for a short time. On a short trip through the Barrens, he met the Tauren Rhunan Broadhorn, a member of the newly created Sunwalker order. The Tauren offered Sol’arian help in removing the demon from his body, and he accepted. However, something went wrong during the exorcism, and Sol’arian blacked out. As he woke up, the Tauren had left him. Not knowing what had really happened that day, Sol’arian thought no more of it, though never having met the Tauren again afterwards. A short time later he traveled back to Outland, seeking more knowledge about demons, and several Shamans and Warlocks could confirm that they did not sense the presence of any demon within him any longer. Disappearence After some time, Deathwing returned to Azeroth after being in hiding for a long time. Upon his return, Sol’arian once again returned to his home world, now seeking to join the protection of Azeroth together with the many Heroes he would befriend in time. During a fight between the Alliance and the Horde on the island of Tol Barad, Nightstrife disappeared, thought to have been killed in the conflict. Echoes of the Past Some time later, a Knight entered the service of the Horde. He looked much like Sol’arian, and this Knight fought beside his old friends for some time, until one day a hooded figure came to Orgrimmar. On the sight of this person, revealing himself to be the real Sol’arian, having the Nai’Ralos as evidence, the Knight fleed to Outland. Entering the Dark Portal, the Knight revealed its true form to Sol’arian, being the living shell of the Demon that had been possessing him for years. For some time, Sol’arian tracked and followed the demon throughout Outland, finally managing to stop it in the Blade’s Edge Mountains, where he used the Nai’Ralos to destroy it. Siege of Orgrimmar After a long time away from home, Sol’arian returned to a Azeroth filled with chaos after Garrosh Hellscream, the current Warchief of the Horde had done terrible things on the continent of Pandaria. Never having liked Garrosh, Sol’arian joined the Hand of the Titans, a group fighting for the good of all of Azeroth and against Garrosh. Sol'arian were not able to join the initial battle until the last few hours. During this time, he took several critical blows, some which he choose to ignore. This had fatal consequences, as only hours after the battle, he were found dead on the road between Orgrimmar and Razor Hill, presumably bleed to death. However, rumors say that he, almost 2 years later, was seen roaming around Orgrimmar, looking for someone. Known Relatives Rotharion Sunwalker (Father. Decased) Elanie Sunwalker (Mother. Deceased) Father's side Sol'arian Eled'teron (Grandfather. Deceased) Etoni Eled'teron (Grandmother. Deceased) Erthion Eled'teron (Uncle. Deceased) Dortharion Eled'theron (Uncle. Deceased) Mother's side Morina Sunwalker (Grandmother. Deceased) Yrena Sunwalker (Aunt. Deceased) Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Rogue Category:Hand of the Titans